ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Kalis
Daniel Kalis (born October 31, 1980) is an American professional wrestler, also known as The Acidic One, and by his stage name Rayn. He is currently working for the Boardwalk Wrestling. Early life Daniel Kalis was the second son of Meredith Kalis. Born on Halloween in 1980 in Montreal, Quebec Canada. Before too long however, Meredith would engage in a relationship that would see her marry a man named Olen a year after Daniel was born. Professional wrestling career Daniel's professional wrestling career begain early of the year two thousand in Japan. Not much is known, however he trained and wrestled for about a year before getting a break. He signed with an over sea's promotion based in Australia known as TAMW and found moderate success. Capturing their All American championship twice, the hardcore championship once, and in a twist of fate, capturing their world championship. One week following his win of the world championship would see the beginning of his feud with his mentor, Zero. Rayn and Zero would feud, they would face each other every show for two months straight, each time Rayn attempting to recapture the gold, but always coming up short. After giving up, the owner decided to screw Zero over. This angered the then green Rayn, who decided to partner up with Zero, and cripple the TAMW, thus leaving the company and ultimately causing it's demize. ERWF(Circa 01-02) Rayn and Zero formed a team known as Deadly Impact, and they had left Australia and returned to the states. Together, they would find singles success, with Rayn capturing the Intercontinental championship while Zero pursued the world championship. Two months later, Rayn would lose the Intercontinental championship, and move on to pursue the tag team championships with Zero. The two would get shot after shot, but never capture the gold. During this time, the two would form a group known as Nightdyne, which at the time would consist of their girl friends, and two new comers known simply as Ace and Enigma. As a whole the group found success, but upon hearing rumors of being held back, the group decided to leave ERWF. In a twist of events, Rayn decides to leave the business for awhile and drops off the radar. WIWA, ERWF, DRWF and PHW (late 03-06) Rayn made his return to the ring late of two thousand three for a small promotion known as World Internet Wrestling Allstars or something of that nature. He'd see only a few matches in the company, all of which were against the current members of the Nightdyne group. The most notable of these matches was a crushing victory over Ace. At which time, the WIWA began suffering financially, and the group as a whole decided it was time to move on again. This time they would return with even more faces to the company that saw the formation of Nightdyne, ERWF. The Extreme Revolutionary Wrestling Federation knew what it was getting when they signed up, and they did not disappoint. However in stunning fashion, Rayn was screwed in the opening match of a tournament to crown a new Intercontinental championship, and as such, the entire ten members of Nightdyne left, thus crippling and leading to the eventual demise of the ERWF. The group was hard pressed to find another wrestling company they could call home, and Zero led them towards Pride and Honor Wrestling. Rayn, however, had other thoughts. Having never stepped out from the safety of his group, Nightdyne, he decided to head to Death Row Wrestling Federation. Death Row would instill the values and necessary requirements to push Rayn from the mid card to the main event picture. Facing such greats as Corey Lazarus, Vern Michaels, Pete Ebdon, Lucas Knight, and even his own brother Simon Kalis. At the height of his career in Death Row, Daniel pulled off what many considered impossible, shooting his brother in the head in an unsanctioned death match on the streets of Havana, Cuba. Premiere Wrestling Alliance (2010) Rayn signed with the PWA in February 2010. In his second match in the promotion, he won the PWA World Television Championship in an impromptu match, pinning Josh the Jersey Boy, who had just defeated the first Champion Roc Anderson, with help from Robert Garland and Shane Xzavery. At Life Sentence, Rayn and Frank Washington became PWA World Tag Team Champions in a battle royal where the final two would be crowned champions. Later that night, Washington defeated Rayn for the World Television Championship in a 3-Way Dance also featuring Robert Garland. Boardwalk Wrestling (2014) After PWA, Daniel disappeared from the spot light without a trace, however on January sixth, he returned from no where for a new company called Boardwalk Wrestling, based out of Atlantic City, New Jersey. In the first match of their first show, he defeated long time rival Sara Pettis. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''5 Minutes to Midnight'' (GTS) **''From The Cradle To Enslave'' (Cradle Shock into a Triangle Choke) *'Signature moves' **''Epiphany (Angel's Wings)'' **''Rayn Fall (Best Moonsault Ever)'' **''The Rayn Drop (Evenflow DDT)'' **''The Impact (Superkick)'' *'Entrance themes' **'"Another White Lie"' by Voodoo Johnson Championships and accomplishments *''8 x World Heavyweight* Champion'' *''4 x Intercontinental* Champion'' *''3 x United States* Champion'' *''2 x Television* Champion'' *''2x Hardcore* Champion'' *''1x Tag Team* champion'' * - Named championship or equal Category:Wrestlers